


Of engagement rings and sleuthing

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Mild Language, Warning:It's fluffy. You might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: “I never thought I’d have this,” she said as she closed her eyes and listened to the heart-beat of the ocean as the waves rolled onto the beach and raced up the sand.“A wedding? Or a wife,” Lena’s smile at the word could be heard.“A family,” Kara confessed and Lena turned in her embrace to look her wife in the eyes.Or, Alex grows suspicious about the lead-lined box Lena Luthor has been carrying, and decides to find out what her sisters girlfriend is hiding. Prompt from Tumblr. For Supercorppp  (Title change to aid rhythm)  (It's fluffy; so fluffy you might die. Seriously. Get the tissues ready.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be writing Mercy, but I stalk popular Supercorp blogs on Tumblr instead. Guilty. This is a prompt, or rather HeadCanon, sent to the Tumblr user Supercorppp and she requested the fic, and I pounced on it like Kara on potstickers. Opps. http://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/154519716803/alex-was-always-careful-around-lena-she-trusted

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers got married in a small and intimate ceremony on a small island in the middle of the Caribbean. The sunset lit the ocean and cast rays of oranges, golds, reds and yellows across the white roses decorating the gazebo the two brides stood beneath.

Kara was wearing a Kryptonian wedding robes, or as close to them as Alex, J’onn, Clark, and Winn could get them, with help from Alura’s database and the best stitchers* and metal smiths in the world. It was something out of a fairy-tale, or maybe a fantastical movie, something you would expect the elves of Tolkien to wear. It was beautiful; folds of shimmering pure white fabric that reminded the few gathered guests of the moon, and it had gold stitching in runes and Kryptonese (though the seamstress* wasn’t aware of that), and was flowing like something out of a book; something for an elven Princess, or maybe a goddess in from some fantastical world.

There looked to be three seconds to her robes, the base piece of her chest and torso, the cape, and the bottoms. Her cape started at her shoulders, cinched there with gold and runes and an crest of the ‘S’ on the top, it flowed off her shoulders and down her back like a river and had runes running along the edges until it reached the ground, where it spread out like a half moon behind her.

Her neck was guarded by a high collar with Kyrptonese runes stitched into it, the pattern continued down the back of her, hidden by the cape, and around her chest, where the design merged into gold piping and then wound into the famous ‘S’ crest. It was something like a doublet, brought in at her waist by a great band of gold fabric, but stretched mid-thigh, like some pseudo armour, the same rune pattern emerging from beneath the golden band and continuing down to the end. Her sleeves were wide and flowy, falling partway down her thighs and had gold fabric stitched at the ends like an upside down ‘v’, where her hand would emerge. She was wearing white boots laced to her knees and stitched with gold and there was a line of runes down the outside of each leg which vanished into the folds of the top half of robes.

It could have belonged to the goddess of the moon, but the woman wearing it embodied sunlight. She was smiling softly at her bride, eyes as blue as the ocean behind them, and reached up to gently take her fingers and playfully intertwined them.

Lena was wearing something similar; but with a more human touch. Whereas Kara’s robes could be argued as masculine, or even princely, Lena’s dress could only be called feminine. It was laced at the top, stitched carefully in Kryptonian designs over her shoulders, showing a hint of cleavage, and down her waist, were it blended into the same soft white fabric as Kara’s robes, though may have been patterned like the gold band on a certain hero’s uniform. It fell sweetly to the floor, using the line of her hips as a guide, and Lena’s silver heels could be seen peeking out from underneath it as a gust of wind raced along the beach. The same pattern as there was on Kara’s robes and at her shoulder and neckline branched out across her arms and down to her wrists.

Lena had a cape as well, the lace at her shoulders winding into the stark white fabric and forming a loop just above her elbows and falling down to the floor.

Kara giggled as Lena’s hair was brushed across her face by the wind and reached out to brush it back, unable to stop the smile splitting her face.

“I love you,” she said softly and Lena beamed back at her, green eyes alight with joy.

“Save that until after you are married,” J’onn grumbled from where he stood next to them as himself, almost hitting his head on the top of the gazebo, but he wasn’t actually mad, how could he? His pseudo daughter was about to get married, and he was there to see it, and he had been given the privilege of marrying them.

Lena rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned and started the ceremony. It was a mixture of both Kryptonian custom, and a few of Earths, being that they said their own vows, as well as the binding words in Kryptonese, though Lena would say hers in English.

Kara went first, almost ruining her mascara as she spoke. Her birth tongue fell from her lips sweetly and smoothly, a quiet joy to her in being able to say the words. Lena was almost ruining her lipstick as she pressed her lips to keep from smiling and then it was her turn.

She cast a glance to Clark Kent in the audience and he gave her a proud nod from where he sat next to Lois and James. Winn, Alex, Maggie, Jeremiah, Eliza, Mon-El, and Cat Grant (who Kara had invited, and then Cat had asked who had the nerve to ask Supergirl to marry them, so she knew the secret officially now) sat on the other side around the table, with three spaces for the three in the ceremony.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena began and Kara’s smile widened. She was herself right now, one-hundred percent who she was, alien, reporter, superhero, sister, daughter, friend, and soon to be wife.

“ _You are my best friend, my soulmate_ ,” Kara started to cry and her lips fell open in in shock as Kryptonese vows and Earth promises joined into one as Lena spoke Kryptonese to her love. Lena repeated much of the same vows Kara had, but added her own twist to them, speaking of their love and promises to each other- Kryptonian vows were more for the protection and guardianship of the House, with loyalty to the match and a mutual agreement to fulfil their responsibilities to the best of their abilities. Kara launched forward and kissed Lena in the middle of her vows, overwhelmed by her gesture of affection and J’onn huffed dramatically as Lena cupped Kara’s cheek. “ _You’ll ruin my lipstick,”_ she murmured softly and Kara laughed back through her tears. “ _You learnt Kryptonese_? How?”

Lena kissed her gently and then parted. “ _Your cousin. But we have a ceremony to finish_.” Kara laughed happily again and let the ceremony continue without interruptions and when she was finally allowed to kiss her wife she did so with enthusiasm, maybe lifting them both off the ground as she held Lena close.

Winn, James, and Clark lit some fireworks and they exploded into the sunset, it was ‘Congratulations’ in Kryptonese, arranged by Superman himself and he beamed proudly at his cousin. Eliza was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and Maggie was giggling at her wife as Alex balled her eyes out. Mon El and J’onn were heading over to the food buffet jovially, comparing foods they’d had on their respective home planets.

Lois nudged Cat. “Do you have something in your eye, Kitty?” She asked innocently and Cat glared back at her as she ran a finger under her eye.

“Sand’s in my eye, Lane. Having a wedding on the beach, whose idea was that?” She grumbled but Lois threw an arm around her.

“It’s fine, lots of people cry at weddings. Look at Alex.”

Lena and Kara pulled away with a smile, lost in each others eyes and then turned to their guests, lifting their hands and showing the rings on their fingers.

Later on they were sharing stories around the table, the night warmed by a series of giant bowls with fire in them, and lit by the fairy lights on the gazebo and candle on the table, not to mention the stars.

“Wait,” Ca Grant said, having had a few wines. “Your sister did what?”

The table started to laugh, as Cat, and maybe Lois and Clark, were the only ones that didn’t know how the proposal came about.

“Right, well,” Kara began and held her hand out for Lena to take it. She intertwined their fingers and cast as sweet smile at her wife. “So I kind of walked in on Alex and Lena with the ring. I don’t know who was more shocked!”

Lena chuckled softly “I think I was, though you should have seen your face when you saw Alex on her knees and holding out the ring.”

Kara pouted in memory. “It wasn’t funny.”

“Yeah it was,” Alex and Lena chorused and grinned at each other.

“So, what, exactly happened?” Cat asked and Alex leant forward.

“Let me tell you a story,” she began, settling her elbows on the table.

 

~*~

 

Alex was..concerned… yes, concerned, she decided as she surveyed Lena Luthor’s apartment. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the CEO who was dating her sister, she did, just not with Supergirl. She had Kara had fought over it a few months into her and Lena’s relationship as keeping such a huge part of herself a secret from her girlfriend was tearing Kara apart, and she itched to confess, to be able to be herself around Lena without holding back.

Alex may have lost her temper a little when Kara suggested she tell the Luthor-and by may have, she really did, luckily Kara had super healing, otherwise she may have had to wear a cast for a few weeks( they had been training in the green room when Kara brought it up). It had caused a huge row between the two, a fight like they had never had before, but eventually to keep Alex happy, Kara had bit her tongue, though Alex saw how it hurt her to do so. But it just wasn’t safe. Lena was a _Luthor_ , but other than that, Alex was the first to admit, she made Kara happy. Plain, bubbly, reporter Kara Danvers, and she loved Kara, even as she went ahead with her Alien Detection Device and various anti-alien weaponry.

Alex could remember the first time her sister had come to her apartment almost in tears and with bright eyes and a wobbly lip as she said Lena had shown her a cache of Kryptonite that had somehow fallen into her hands. The Agent had been quick to visit L-Corp and basically threatened Lena if she moved against Supergirl, unfortunately Kara was there at the time and had heard the entire thing, as well as Lena’s defence against them, which, had strained their relationship and nearly destroyed it because Lena didn’t know why Kara had pulled away.

Then there had been a car-crash and Supergirl had raced to Lena’s rescue and delivered her to the hospital and Kara had bolted to the hospital to be with her girlfriend, just missing the Super as she returned to her patrols. After that Kara and Lena had seemed stronger than ever, Lena apparently had a change of heart regarding the Kryptonian’s and had handed over her Kryptonite to the Super, in lead lined cases, to be disposed of. Kara had been ecstatic at that, and Supergirl and Lena Luthor had fallen into a friendship, though sometimes she caught Lena looking after the super with a contemplative expression, but nothing had come of it yet. But still her last name heralded her supposed world views and that was what had concerned her when Kara had reported that Lena had a small box lined with lead on her.

So, here Alex was, in Lena’s apartment while she and Kara went out on a date, searching for the bloody thing. If it were Kryptonite, she wanted to know why the hell the Luthor had it, and if it weren’t, what was she trying to hide from Supergirl, because who had a box lined with lead that they just carried around? Lex Luthor, for one, and that had contained Kryptonite and had almost killed Superman.

She probably looked like a burglar; black clothes, large duffle bag, and rubber gloves as she crept through the apartment, but she was on a mission, though to be fair she was searching for a treasure.

She checked all the usual hiding spots, and almost tore the entire kitchen apart in her quest for the illusive box. That was clear, unless Lena was hiding it somewhere in her Tupperware containers, which was possible, but seemed unlikely. She went through the bedroom, careful to leave everything as untouched as possible and noted that Lena’s cleaning team even vacuumed under her bed, and she wondered if she could convince the Luthor to send them to her apartment and go over it top to bottom.

She laughed to herself as she opened the bedside drawers, wondering what the cleaners would think of her guns all over the house, and then decided that maybe having a cleaner was a bad idea.

The bed-side drawers didn’t have anything, and she moved to the closet, checking shoes-which, how did one woman wear so many!- and folds of clothes and still came up empty. She went over every inch of the bathroom and then returned to the living room defeated. She looked under the couches, even under the coffee table to see if anything had been strapped to the bottom, and came away with a glock and a magazine, which, nice! She wondered what kind of shot Lena was as she slid it back into the holster under the table and rose to her feet with a groan. She was getting hot and still hadn’t found anything, and Lena would be back soon.

She’d asked Kara to come over after her date, so she was waiting for Kara to text her when she was leaving Lena, and then she’d know to get the hell out of dodge before Lena came back. She didn’t really want to explain what she was doing in her sisters girlfriend’s apartment at night when the two were out.

Maybe she just wasn’t looking hard enough. That could be it, she considered as she brushed her hair from her face, and decided to look through the bedroom again. She hadn’t wanted to linger there, no one wanted to go through their sisters girlfriends panty drawers, who knows what she might find? She spared a thought for her own secret drawers in her apartment and shuddered. She did not want to find anything like that, especially as she had grown to consider Lena a friend, and she was kinda sleeping with her sister. She recoiled at the thought but steeled herself to a proper search of the bedroom. She came up with another pair of handguns, and a drawer which she would never, ever, ever think of again- she wanted to erase the sight from her memory. But Lena did have an amazing taste in clothes, why would her underwear be any different.

Signing she returned to the living room, resigned to the fact that after three, no, nearly four hours, she, a highly trained secret agent, hadn’t found the box, that Lena must have hidden it elsewhere.

Hands on her hips she gazed around the apartment one last time, and had to inwardly compliment the interior designer. It was modern and sleek with a mirror above the fireplace and a large television before a pair of couches, and in the mirror she looked as frustrated as she felt. Light flush on her skin, hair all over the place and hands on her hips.

Hm, she eyed the mirror contemplatively. It was worth a shot. She got up close and personal with her reflection, and tried to hold her breath as she looked it over and her eyes narrowed in on the fingerprint in the corner. The mirror was otherwise immaculate, something you’d expect in a show home, there was not a speck of dust on it, so why would there be a fingerprint.

Suspicious she leant back and folded her arms, something was telling her there was something off about it. Decision made she walked over to her bag and dug around for a moment. She marched back to the mirror with a latex and gel finger gloved and pressed it gently on the print, lining it up perfectly. They had been specifically made to instantly mould to the residue left behind by a human print, and would unlock most biometric locks immediately, unless they required other identifications, like a pulse rate, or weight.

There was a clicking and a churning and the mirror popped out from the wall and swung open to reveal a safe. It was one of those old fashioned ones, with the lock pattern requiring the turning of the knob and she grinned as she walked back to her bag. She had just the thing. She would have thought Lena would have better security than an old fashion safe in her apartment, but she wasn’t complaining-she could open one of these in her sleep, all she needed was a stethoscope.

She followed the clicking sound and unlocked the safe within a few minutes and then opened it slowly. There it was. The small lead lined box that Lena had been carrying around.

Alex worried her lip as she eyed it and then cautiously reached in for it. It was about the size of her palm, maybe a little bit bigger and she held it before her, relying on the light to look at it. It didn’t look like much here, but there was a tingling in her fingers and she itched to see what was in it. She shifted it in her hand and reached around with the other one and then hesitated. If she were wrong, she’d have to tell Kara (otherwise it would eat her alive) and Kara would be so disappointed in her, but if she weren’t wrong, Supergirl would be in danger, maybe.

Either way she broke Kara and Lena’s trust, but she could save her sister. Lena was a Luthor, and she had to make sure Supergirl was safe from Lena, even as it broke her heart. Kara would shatter if it were true, she loved Lena so much and this would destroy her, but Alex had to know.

She lifted the lid and froze. There, nestled in the centre of a cardboard cut-out and lined with velvet to protect it, was a ring.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Alex!” Lena demanded from the door and prowled forward, heels clicking on the floor and murder in her eyes.

Alex flinched and dropped the box in her shock and watched it fall, almost frozen in place.

“Ring,” she said blinking, fairly certain her mind had gone as blank as an unpainted canvas.

Lena rolled her eyes, Alex could almost hear it, and could definitely see smoke coming out of her ears, which was impossible, so she knew she was in big trouble. “What a miraculous observation, Agent Danvers.”

“It’s a ring,” she blinked down at the box as Lena got closer and quickly got down on her knees to grab it, glancing up at the furious Luthor confused.

“Why do you have a ring in a lead lined box?”

Lena sighed and dropped her bag on the couch. “Because I was planning on asking Supergirl to marry me.”

Alex blinked. “You were gonna ask Supergirl to marry you?”

“Yes,” Lena drawled and crossed her arms, still a way from Alex and her ring. “I am dating her. You know, Kara? Wear’s hand-knitted sweaters and thick glasses-even though contacts are a thing- and then fly’s around like a girl scout in blue and red? Your _sis_ ter?”

Lena’s rage was dimming in her eyes and she kicked off her heels. “Though now you’re here, I suppose I could ask you.”

Alex’s mind went blank again. “Ask me what?”

“If I can marry your sister,” Lena said as though it were the most obvious thing ever. And then she took a step forward, knocking her foot against the corner of the couch and then winced and a muffled curse escaped her lips. “Ow.”

Alex rose onto one knee when there was a woosh and Kara appeared in the apartment, in her date clothes, looking all the world like she’d just decided to continue their date, and hadn’t likely flown her as soon as she heard Lena swear in pain. “Lena, I-“She halted hand outstretched in the door of the apartment and her concerned expression morphed into shock and then agony and Alex quickly rose to her feet.

“Kara! Wait!”

Tears were welling in her sisters eyes, seen through the thick lenses and rims and she was backing away in horror, shaking her head as though it could force the memory of seeing her sister on her knees with a ring before her girlfriend out of her eyes.

A silent cry left her lips as Lena turned to face her, surprise and pain dawning on her features in equal measure.

Kara disappeared back into the hallway.

“Kara! Kara wait!” Lena called and took a few steps after her limping, before reaching her hand down to her foot in pain. “Damn it.”

Alex was part way out of the room when Lena straightened, iron entering her tone.

“Kara Zor El Danvers, get your Kryptonian ass back here.”

Alex froze and turned to look at the Luthor as her head tilted regally and Kara slowly slunk back around the corner.

“Please let me speak,” Lena requested and winced and kept her weight off her foot.

“You should get some ice on that,” Kara said quietly, refusing to look at Alex or Lena and moved at normal speed to the freezer and wrapped a bag of frozen vegetables in a tea towel and brought it over to Lena.

The CEO was sitting on the couch and massaging her foot and her toe was red.

She accepted the frozen bundle and stuck her foot under it, flinching as she did so and then looked up at Kara.

“Kara.” Kara was looking at the floor, scuffing the carpet with her feet, and she’d stopped crying, or was maybe using her super-speed to make it look like she wasn’t.

“Please look at me,” Lena requested and Alex had never heard the Luthor so gentle and edged closer to hear what she had to say.

Kara kept her eyes on the floor and Lena sighed deeply.

“Kara, please. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes.”

Kara’s head moved a little and then slowly lifted her eyes.

“I know you’re Supergirl,” she confessed quietly and Kara’s eyes widened. “I knew the moment you rescued me and flew me to hospital after that crash. I love you,” she said softly, eyes soft and glowing. “I love all of you. I love the ridiculous disguise you have perfected to hide yourself from the world; the glasses, hair, clothes,” she tilted her head. “The nervous ticks, but Kara,” she moved on the couch and placed her feet on the floor, reaching out slowly to take Kara’s hands. “They can’t hide you, even that ridiculous girl-scout suit you wear can’t hide who you are.”

Alex felt like an intruder to something so intimate but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Lena folded Kara’s fingers opened and placed her cheek in her palm as she continued. “You smile so, so much, and your light is so bright and beautiful. Your heart defines you, Kara, and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world, and there is nothing like it. There is nothing like you. You are singular.”

Lena’s eyes were bright and there were tears streaming down Kara’s cheeks. “You see the best in everyone, and to light up every room you enter, and bring sunshine to the lives of everyone you meet. You do that, not Supergirl, or Kara Danvers, but you; Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

Alex was fairly certain she had joined her sister and her sisters (maybe-still) girlfriend in crying. Lena rose to her feet, keeping her foot off the ground and ignoring the blood staining her carpet. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and then slowly removed the glasses and dropped them on the couch and pulled Kara’s hair out of its pony-tail.

“Your heart is so big. How could you ever hope to hide yourself? You know everyone’s names, you knew my favourite foods and colours and my birthday after a few meetings. You are so kind and generous and _bright_ , how could you not be noticed? No human has a heart like you, but,” Lena frowned in thought and then shook her head and then gazed back up into Kara’s eyes. “Your heart has nothing to do with your biology, it’s all you,” Lena tapped Kara’s chest with a blood red nailed finger. “You are so giving and kind and thoughtful, your heart is so good, and you gave me some of it.” Lena closed her eyes and tears fell from her lids gently. Kara’s blue eyes were searching Lena’s features.

“You are brave, and kind, and selfless, and so, so loving. How could I not fall in love with you, with _all_ of you?”

“But, the box, and Alex,” Kara still sounded broken, but maybe repairing as they spoke, as she heard Lena’s heartfelt words.

Lena let out a little laugh and opened her eyes. “I figured I couldn’t hide an engagement ring from my _Super_ girlfriend,” she said and lifted her hand out towards Alex while keeping her gaze on Kara. “That’s why the lead box,” she shrugged and bit her lip, suddenly shy. “I-I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Alex walked forward on auto-piolet and handed the box over to Lena, suddenly aware that she’d had it in her hand this entire time.

Lena’s hand moved before her and she tilted her head back a little and then looked down at it.

“This wasn’t how I planned this but….” She trailed off and slowly got down on her knees and Alex’s jaw dropped, even as her heart felt like it would explode.

Kara gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

“Would you honour me, Kara, in letting me love you, ensure you are never alone, never without love, and never unable to be yourself for the rest of my life?” Lena offered the box to Kara and waited, her question lingering in the air and Kara slowly fell to her knees.

She pulled Lena in for a soft kiss, tears mingling together with lips and breathe and then pulled back. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

A smile like she had never seen dawned on Lena’s face and she offered Kara the ring silently, and Kara took it, sliding it on her ring finger and then kissed Lena again, smiling into the kiss.

“I love you,” she said when she pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena’s.

“I love you too.”

They stayed that way for a long while and Alex edged over to her gear, but kicked the bag as she stepped back and both women looked at her. Lena just looked annoyed, but her expression faded into exasperation, while Kara just looked confused.

“Why are you here, Alex?”

Alex felt the warmth in her chest deflate quickly. “Um,” she ducked her head and ran her fingers though her hair. “Funny story that.”

“Yes, actually,” Lena drawled, tone tipped with poison. “I’m sure I’d love to hear this as well.”

She got to her feet, guided by the super hand at her back and settled back on the couch and Kara placed her feet over her lap and made sure the ice pack was back on Lena’s toe.

“Um, well….” Alex swallowed under two intense gazes. “Before you guys kill me, think of the story at the wedding!”

~*~

“And then,” Alex exclaimed leaning forward over her plate of food. “I had to explain what I was doing in Lena’s apartment and why I’d been on the floor.” She sighed dramatically.

“Kara did speak to me for weeks,” she added and shot a look at her sister. “And she had me researching Kryptonian fashion and fabrics for days, and then she sent me off all over the world-I might add- to these people who could design her robes! It wasn’t fair!” Winn giggled at the sound of her snort and Maggie put a comforting hand on her wife’s arm.

“What wasn’t fair,” Lena said delicately. “Is having my proposal plans ruined by a sister-in-law from hell,” she smiled sweetly over at Alex. “We decided to even the playing field,” she said innocently, and shared a not-so-innocent smile with Kara, who kissed her on the cheek.

“What!” Alex’s jaw fell open and then her eyes narrowed. “You two are soo mean,” she took a pointed sip of her wine while the table laughed.

It was after the food had been drunk and they were telling baby stories that Lena excused herself from the table and wandered over to the gazebo to look out over the ocean. Kara tailed her and leant against the railings, accepting Lena into her embrace. The moon light the ocean and the waves ripples with its glow and the horizon merged into the stars with ease.

They looked back at their laughing friends and family and Kara sighed happily, brushing her lips against the curve of Lena’s neck where it rolled into her shoulder.

“I never thought I’d have this,” she said as she closed her eyes and listened to the heart-beat of the ocean as the waves rolled onto the beach and raced up the sand.

“A wedding? Or a wife,” Lena’s smile at the word could be heard.

“A family,” Kara confessed and Lena turned in her embrace to look her wife in the eyes.

“You’ll always have a family, Kara, here,” she waved her hand behind her to their joyful family. “And here,” she pressed her nail to Kara’s chest where the gold of her family crest was lit by the moon and star light, and by the fairy lights in the gazebo.

Kara smiled and ducked her head, kissing Lena softly, gently. “I love you, Lena Zor-El Danvers.” Lena smiled into the kiss.

“And I have the rest of my life to love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

 

 ~*~

I'm not crying, you're crying!  Now I'm full of feels.

 

Edit: * Thanks Cool! I missed that, lol :D

 


End file.
